Un Cambio Inesperado
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Draco ha despertado con un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero su sentido de sobrevivencia es más fuerte y logra salir de aquella habitación... no esperaba que después de tomar el té e irse a la cama, despertaría en la casa de Granger y lo peor de todo... con un nuevo cuerpo. Harry/Fem!Draco


**Nombre del fic: **Un Cambio Inesperado

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pareja: **Harry/Fem! Draco

**Género: **Drama/Romance/Misterio/Angustia/Suspenso/Tragedia/Hurt-Comfort

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno o alternativo (AU), Lemon, Fem!Draco

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen y no me quiero hacer rica con la historia. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

Todo pertenece a la autora británica **_J. K. Rowling_**

**Resumen: **Harry estaba impresionado, no podía creer que aquella chica (más muerta que viva) pudiera levantarse y hacerle frente. Draco ha despertado con un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero su sentido de sobrevivencia es más fuerte y logra salir de aquella habitación... no esperaba que después de tomar el té e irse a la cama, despertaría en la casa de Granger y lo peor de todo... con un nuevo cuerpo.

Harry/Fem!Draco

**Notas: No es SLASH**

Como ya habrán leído en la ¨_Pareja_¨, Draco será una chica en este fic, así que esperen un grandísimo OCC y si no te convence, te sugiero que abandones la historia inmediatamente. No voy a cambiar su nombre por alguno más femenino, así se llama y así se quedara. No soy una experta en esto de los fics, así que probablemente encontraras vicios de lenguaje y falta de concordancia entre el mundo de Harry Potter y nuestra época.

No tengo Betta (¿se escribe así?) y por lo tanto, habrá grandes faltas de ortografía. Si ese el caso, les ruego me avisen y corrijan.

Espero que disfruten la pequeña historia, por que yo disfrute escribiéndola.

Creo que sin más que decir, les dejo leer tranquilamente.

* * *

_**¨Y aún en otra vida... **_

_**sigues siendo mi pequeño bebe llorón**_

**CAPITULO 1**

***UN CAMBIO INESPERADO***

* * *

Harry realmente no esperaba que la rubia pudiera levantarse después de la tremenda paliza que había recibido. Incluso podía jurar que la chica había recibido más maldiciones que él en un día normal de trabajo. Pues vamos, no siempre encuentras a una chica llena de sangre, moretones y cortadas; sin contar las quemaduras en sus manos y el hombro izquierdo si no mal recordaba... el cabello sucio, como si la hubieran bañado en mugre por venganza. Los ojos pegados debido a las lagañas que se acumulan por dormir en exceso. Los labios partidos y resecos. Algunos huesos rotos... y justo cuando uno no puede pensar en algo peor, aparecían los residuos asquerosos de una violación.

El joven auror cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras se masajeaba la cabeza. Había terminado una guerra, para comenzar otra... iniciada por la personas que supuestamente debía salvar. No era más que un acto cruel y fuera de lugar provocado por las personas cegadas de venganza. Las que mataban a sangre fría a mortifagos y sus familiares, personas que ahora eran inocentes ¿Cuál era su pecado? Claro, tener un familiar o amigo que anteriormente servía al bando equivocado.

Es por eso que su mirada se lleno de incredulidad y asombro al ver a la rubia. Parada, desnuda, con varita en mano y en posición de ataque; en medio de la pequeña sala.

—¡Las mangas! ¡Súbelas! ¡Ahora!― y si no fuera por los gritos alarmados, pero a la misma vez llenos de poder, Harry hubiera seguido admirando aquella musa. Es que era imposible no mirarla... una parte de su cerebro le gritaba ¡SÚBETE LA MALDITA MANGA! y la otra le decía ¡MALDITA SEA, BESALA! ¡YA! pero para alivio de ambos, el moreno decidió hacerle caso a su parte más cuerda, claro, que sin dejar de mirar aquellos lindos y perfectos pechos y delicioso triangulo libre de vello —el cuello y estomago...

El hombre le miro extrañado... no cualquier mago sabia que incluso la Marca Tenebrosa podía estar escondida en esas partes del cuerpo. Pero al recordar el estado en el que la encontraron, solo pudo apretar la mandíbula y hacer lo que se le pedía.

—Harry, perdón si tarde mucho, los niños no quer...— y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, aquella mancha plateada había tomado por rehén al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, que sin demasiado esfuerzo hubiera podido quitársela pero prefirió no hacerlo, por su maldita curiosidad y estupidez disfrazada de valentía. Gryffindor.

—Granger ¿él viene contigo?— Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras estudiaba a la extraña rubia demasiado pequeña como para intentar algo contra Harry. Aunque inmediatamente comprendió lo grave de la situación. La pequeña no reconocía al Salvador del Mundo Mágico; no, no podía ser una muggle... sabia usar la varita y conocía su nombre. Tampoco era un ex mortifago, en su cremosa piel pálida no había ninguna marca, salvo por una línea plateada que le cruzaba el pecho y estomago; las marcas recientes de sus quemaduras y demás heridas que ahora solo eran pequeñas manchitas rosas. Tal vez era procedente de otro país o continente... ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Quien no conoce a Harry Potter!?

―No sabes quien es― afirmo la castaña.

―No tengo idea― respondió la otra mientras suspiraba suavemente, como si acabaran de quitarle un enorme peso de los hombros ―Maldición... deberían estar buscando al Lord y no aquí encerrándome en una estúpida habitación. No saben lo qu... olvídalo. Lárgate con el Weasley y pongan a mover los culos de esos estúpidos y no, no se en donde esta lo que buscan ¿Ya me dejaras ir?

―Disculpa, no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando― Hermione entrecerro los ojos e hizo ademan de moverse ―la guerra a acabado.

―¡No! ¡La guerra no se acabara hasta que maten a ese desgraciado! ¡A ese infeliz!

―Voldemort esta muerto ¿Quién eres tú?

―¿Quien...? ¿Esto es una broma? Tantos años insultándote, pensé que sabrías por lómenos mi nombre _maldita-sábelo-todo-sangre-sucia_― la rubia hizo énfasis en las ultimas palabras, Hermione abrió inmensamente los ojos y Harry estaba apunto de tener un infarto. Solo había una persona en el mundo que podía lograr hacer sentir como mierda a los demás con unas simples palabras y sonrisa burlona ―Soy Malfoy.

―N-no puede ser...― gimió la castaña.

―¿Qué no puede ser?― pregunto lentamente la pequeña rubia mientras estrechaba los ojos ¿Qué estaba pasando en este lugar? Lo ultimo que recordaba es que estaba bebiendo té y de repente había despertado con un horrible dolor en el cuerpo y para acabar las cosas, en un lugar desconocido. Lo primero que le cruzo la mente en ese momento es que algún mortifago lo había secuestrado para matarlo; había olvidado por completo el dolor que le estaba encogiendo el estomago y lo que le rodeaba, solo pensaba en escapar. Escapar. Hasta que vio a ese enorme chico de cabellos negros... le doblaba por tamaño y eso que el también es un hombre alto, pero no se lo pensó dos veces y había saltado a quitarle la varita. Luego las cosas se habían puesto más extrañas... Granger había llegado de la nada, como si esa fuera su casa y no estuviera en medio de una guerra, que por supuesto, tenia que ganar.

Pero el dolor por fin ocupo un lugar importante en la mente de Draco y se desplomo en el suelo, aferrándose con fuerza el estomago. No le pareció extraño encontrar protuberancias en esa zona de su cuerpo, estaba acostumbrado a los maltratos y castigos, unos cuantos chichones no le matarían. Lo que le hizo alarmarse y provoco que apareciera un nudo en su garganta fueron los enormes pechos que se erguían orgullosos y sus rosados pezones; lo pequeño que parecía todo su cuerpo, las caderas anchas y la cintura estúpidamente estrecha. El cabello largo y sedoso. Las piernas largas... de nuevo su cuerpo sufrió un dolor más agudo y penetrante, peor que el Crucio. Sintió que todos sus músculos se desgarraban, al igual que la piel y sus órganos. Arqueo la espalda, dejando escapar un grito de dolor, rogando por que alguien le salvara pero al mismo tiempo trataba de alejarse de las manos que le sostenían y las voces alarmadas.

El sudor le quemaba y el frio suelo era el único lugar seguro.

_No... _antes de perder la conciencia, pudo ver el sexo femenino libre de vellos, su nuevo templo.

Aquel, que al parecer, ya ha sido ultrajado y no solo las lagrimas nublaron su vista.

* * *

**Bueno... aquí termina el primer capi. Tenia muchas ganas de escribir una historia así, y bueno, aquí esta.**

**Espero que les haya gustado _mmm... _para las personas curiosas: la guerra a terminado. Mi historia esta basada en un enorme cliché, estoy segura de que ya descubrieron cual es.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido. Nos leemos luego.**

**Bye!**


End file.
